heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft
See also: List of Warcraft elements Warcraft is a major Blizzard Entertainment franchise, and one of those represented in Heroes of the Storm. Background Warcraft is a high fantasy setting, revolving primarily around a conflict between two factions, the Alliance and Horde. The primary races of these two factions are humans and orcs respectively, and in the first game of the series (Orcs and Humans, released in 1994), they were the only playable species. The scope and breadth of the setting (primarily on a world called Azeroth) has increased over time however, and while many races encompass the above factions, many more are independent or within factions of their own. Originally the Warcraft series was real-time strategy. It was through its third core installment (Reign of Chaos) and its expansion (The Frozen Throne) that the original Defense of the Ancients mod was created, which popularized the hero brawler genre. With the coming of World of Warcraft however, the series has become a MMORPG setting, with numerous expansions and patches released for its core game. Spin-offs include the Hearthstone digital card game, and numerous novels, comics, and other forms of expanded universe material. Multiverse There seems to exist a version of the Warcraft universe within the Nexus. A number of heroes from other franchises are from here. *The God of the Deep writhes within his prison, thrashing endlessly. Alarak, the Corruptor's Herald, brings word of the Old God's return, preparing all realities for the coming change. *Gul'dan could feel the demon's blood coursing through his veins... Mannoroth's gift once set the orcs on their path, now Azmodan's gift would make them unstoppable. *It is with hushed whispers the fishermen of Stormwind speak of the Lord of the Depths. His very name an eternal curse upon any angler foolish enough to speak it aloud: Lurkablo. *Like most farstriders, Hanzo feels more at home in the wilds than within the walls of Quel'Thalas. He diligently hones his skills in archery in preparation for the day he is named Ranger-General. *While most spellbreakers serve in defense of Quel'thalas, Johanna has embarked on a crusade to purify the lands of Lordaeron, instead. She will not rest until her homeland is restored. *Kerrigan, the Queen of Suffering, rules over her brood of succubi with a fel iron fist. Warlocks brash enough to summon her risk facing her terrible vengeance. *Among all the demons of the Burning Legion, the succubi are the ones who are most delighted by inflicting anguish upon their foes. Mistress Kerrigan is far better at it than most. *The Royal Apothecary Society's experiments have resulted in many alchemical discoveries, which Apothecary Morales administers to soldiers in the field. Some side effects may occur. *The Iron Demolisher is the pride of the orcish war machine. Sgt. Grimina Doomhammer was given the honor of piloting it in recognition of her years of service in the Arathi Basin battlefield. Alarak - HON - Black.jpg|Alarak as the "Herald of N'Zoth" Azmodan - AG - Green.jpg|Azmodan as "AzGul'dan" Diablo - Lurkablo.jpg|Diablo as "Lurkablo" Hanzo - Farstrider.jpg|Hanzo as a Farstrider Johanna - Spellbreaker.jpg|Johanna as a Spellbreaker SuccubusPurple.png|Kerrigan as a Succubus Kerrigan - Legion Mistress.jpg|Kerrigan, as a "Mistress of the Burning Legion" Vrykul_Leoric_0001.jpg|Leoric as a Vrykul Vrykul_Leoric_0002.jpg|Leoric as a Kvaldir Vrykul_Leoric_0003.jpg|Leoric as a Ymirjar Apothecary1.jpg|Lt. Morales as an Apothecary HammerDHRed.png|Sgt. Hammer as "Sgt. Doomhammer" Notes *Compared to StarCraft and Diablo, Warcraft has the most "comic book" art style,2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-05-03 and sits on the opposite end of the visual spectrum from Diablo. Warcraft heroes in the game have more realism in their textures than the painterly style used in World of Warcraft.2014-05-31, Inside Heroes of the Storm, Blizzard's MOBA mash-up of Diablo, StarCraft, and WarCraft. PC World, accessed on 2014-06-03 *In Heroes of the Storm, Warcraft possesses, and will continue to possess, the majority of heroes due to the size of its setting when compared to Blizzard's other franchises.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Kent-Erik Hagman has commented that Warcraft is, and always has been, one of Blizzard's most popular universes, and it would thus be a fallacy to assume universe-parity in regards to hero representation.2016-10-15, Heroes of The Storm Dev Discusses Cho'Gall Balance, Hero Design, And More!. The Escapist, accessed on 2016-10-15 *Inspiration for the series's RTS games came from [http://dune.wikia.com/wiki/Dune_(video_game) Dune].2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 *The castles of the Warcraft setting harken to a Medieval style, as opposed to the fairy-tale style of Dragon Shire.2014-02-20, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-15 References External links *Official World of Warcraft site *Official World of Warcraft page at Blizzard Entertainment * See WoWWiki for more lore on elements and heroes from the Warcraft franchise * Category:Franchises